Hey, Brittany! A MyMusic Request
by XxUnwrittenxX
Summary: MyMusic request by Annabeth Everdeen. SUMMARY: This is just a little songfic to the song "Hey, Brittany!" by Forever the Sickest Kids. Indie/Idol, aka Indol. Sorry for the sucky summary. One-shot is WAY better than the crappy summary you have before you. Rated T for minor language. R&R! Plus, I'm taking requests! Leave your request in a review and I'll get to it!


**A/N: Okay, so this fanfic is for Annabeth Everdeen. She requested a MyMusic Indol one-shot, and you know me. I don't want to let my friends down. :)**

**Okay, so I'm going to make this a song-fic to the song "Hey, Brittany!" by Forever the Sickest Kids. If Annabeth Everdeen or any of you guys don't know the song, I suggest you check it out! :D**

* * *

_Hey Brittany, why are you messing with me?  
_"Hey, Indie, can I come in?" Idol said, walking into Indie's office anyway. Indie immediately stopped all he was doing. He knew he couldn't tell anyone this, but he actually liked the mainstream slut that stood before him. He couldn't necessarily **stand **her at times, but he still felt somehow drawn to her. He also had quite a few more secrets that related to Idol. He actually followed all of her social media network accounts, and for him, that was a pretty big deal. He even knew her real name... Brittany. "Sure, but don't sit down. I don't want your mainstream virus to infect my office." Idol nodded. 'Goddammit,' he thought to himself. 'Brittany's already engaged. Why does she still have to pull on my heartstrings?'

_Is your boy in your mind? Is your boy in the car or are you alone?  
_"Well," Idol began, "my fiance, who you would call Rap-Rock, is sitting in the car, waiting for me, and I was wondering if I could clock out of work early today. He's taking me to see a Linkin Park concert! Can you believe how sweet he is?" she said, in her Valley-girl accent that made Indie want to grab his 'Vomit' cup and spew all over. 'This kind of love story is too mainstream...' he thought to himself. Surprisingly, the voice of reasoning that he had in mind was that of Intern 2. 'Shut up, Intern 2,' he thought back. "Umm... yeah, but I have a few more tasks left for you before you go to the concert." Idol grabbed her phone and said aloud, "Indie wants me 2 work overtime instead of going 2 a concert. :( #overtime." 'She's texting again,' he thought. He had to immediately change his phone setting to vibrate so his ringtone, the song "I Know What I Am" by Band of Skulls, wouldn't play when she posted the Twitter update.

_So why, does everything I say just make you upset? I'm not here to bring you down, lift you up, lift you up...  
_"Idol, I'm doing nothing wrong here," he said to her, trying to seem like the good guy, which in this case, he was... or at least, in **his **opinion. "Hip-Hop's off-duty today and you're the only person I can think of who could take over his duties." Idol acted upset. She began to text Rap-Rock. "Sorry, baby, can't make it 2 the concert for a little while. Luv U. xoxo." Indie facepalmed himself. 'This woman is insane.' "Well, I might not like it, but... what do you want me to do, Indie?" she said, eager to keep her job, seeing as any other place wouldn't let her use her social media networks or let her listen and sing along to Justin Bieber while she worked. Indie smiled. 'Perfect,' he thought. He was determined to make Idol miss her date and have Rap-Rock break up with him. He wanted to be the one she would swoon over, and he would stop at nothing until he completed his task.

_Say yeah yeah yeah, go ahead and lower it down, lower it down just a little bit just a little bit... (lower it down)  
_"And **why **do I have to dim the lights around the office?" Idol asked her boss, skeptically. "You know, Idol. High electrity bills are too mainstream." Idol began to talk to herself as she lowered the lighting levels of each room/office. "**Everything **is too mainstream with you, **isn't** it, Indie?" Why did he tell her to do it, you ask? Simple. He wanted to set the mood. (Author Intrusion: I know, stupid reasoning, right? Well, I had to make **something **fit to the lyrics.)

_So where do we go? When you have to fight to be alone...  
(Where do we go?) (You cannot know, you will not know...)  
_"Now we have to go somewhere," Indie said, walking with Idol to the company parking lot and pointing towards his rusty black convertible. Idol absolutely **dreaded **the thing. "Why couldn't you have a better car? You earn more money than any of us do!" she said, plugging her nose, fighting the smell of old gasoline from the air with her hand. "Too-" he began to say. Idol put her hands on her hips and said, angrily, "Mainstream. I know, I know. Shut up. Besides, where are we going anyways?" Indie tried to hide his tiny smirk from Idol, who would've been shocked as hell to find her boss **smiling**. "I'll drive us there. It's a surprise." Idol looked confused. She had always known her boss was weird, but he had been reduced to **abducting **her just to have her **work**?

_So where do we go? When you have to fight to be alone...  
(Where do we go?) (You cannot know, you will not know...)  
_"Ugh, how much **longer**, Indiiiiie?" Idol whined, while the two were stuck at a stoplight. "Stop complaining, it's only going to be a little while." Where is Indie **taking ** Idol, you ask? Well, allow me to answer that for you. He was only going to take her to the most beautiful place he could imagine. A quiet little beach that only he knew about. Perfect for him. Wasn't mainstream at all.

_Hey, Brittany, where is your engagement ring? Did it mean anything? Does the boy with the ring know you bounce bounce bounce around?  
_Indie noticed something different about Idol... something... strange. "Brittany..." he said, using her real first name for the first time he'd ever addressed her. "Where's your engagement ring?" Idol was surprised. She had always figured Indie had forgotten their names and excused the whole thing as an 'ironic mix-up.' And she hadn't noticed that Indie had been paying so much attention to her engagement ring. "You..." she began to say. "You know my real name?" Indie nodded to her and said, "Yes, now where's your ring? You **are **engaged, aren't you?" Brittany sighed. She knew that Indie's wit had beaten her. She sighed. "No. I never was. I made up the whole thing just to make Intern 2 jealous." Indie sighed. 'Damn. It worked, but not on Intern 2.'

_So how, am I supposed to act when you're around him? When everything he says brings you down? Brings you down, brings you down...  
_"Why do you even** like** Intern 2, Brittany?" Indie said, looking at her. Brittany looked back at him. "Because... because..." Just then, the light turned green. Brittany quit her heartfelt gab-session with Indie and pointed to the light. "Umm... the light's on green," she said, blushing. He followed the direction of her finger and stepped lightly on the gas. "Oh, yeah," he replied, breaking his gaze from her.

_Say yeah yeah yeah, go ahead and lower it down. Lower it down, just a little bit, just a little bit. (Lower it down)  
_"Can you see anything?" Indie asked her, putting his hands over her spray-tanned eyes. "Lower them down," she said, co-operating with Indie for once in her life. He did as he was told, until Brittany replied, "Now I can't see. But why can't I see anything?" Indie smiled the widest he could muster. He was going to surprise her.

_So where do we go? When you have to fight to be alone...  
(Where do we go?) (You cannot know, you will not know...)  
_"Okay, Brittany," Indie said, ready to take his hands off of her eyes. "Open your eyes." He put his hands back down to his uncomfortable fitting pants. Brittany gasped and then screamed. "**OMG, Indiiiiie**!" she said, jumping up and down with excitement. "**I love this place**! **Isn't it beautiful**?" she said, smiling at him. Indie nodded. "I admit, it **is **beautiful." Brittany didn't know how to react. Someone who had shown her so much kindness and appreciation deserved something truly amazing. She hugged Indie. "Oh, **thank you thank you THANK YOU**!" she said, jumping while still holding him close to her. "I can't thank you enough for this, Elliott!" she said. 'She...' Indie thought to himself. 'She knows my real name...'

_So where do we go? When you have to fight to be alone...  
(Where do we go?) (You cannot know, you will not know...)  
_Brittany blushed. "Oops... sorry, Ind-" She was cut off by Elliott/Indie, with a kiss. It wasn't your average, every-day kiss, mind you. Oh no. **That **was too mainstream. Brittany **knew **that Elliott was **much **more capable of something different. It lasted only about 6 seconds, but when they broke, they both knew that they wanted to do it again. Brittany couldn't believe it. She was in love. Well, she always **had **liked Elliott, but she really couldn't believe that he had liked her back. "Elliott," she said, smiling. "Um... I've never really liked Intern 2. I'm more into hipsters."

* * *

**Aaaaand, I leave you all with that. Thank you to Annabeth Everdeen for the request! It was a blast writing for you and I'm looking forward to many more requests, as well as a new project: A Scentern 2 songfic! But I ain't telling what song it'll be to. :D**

**Leave any requests in your review, if you liked it, why not give it a favorite? No need to add to your alerts, but hey. Why not? What the hell. DO IT ANYWAYS IF YOU REALLY REALLY LIKED IT! :D**

**Okay, later everyone! Vote in my profile poll for what you want me to write about next!**


End file.
